


Rainy Days

by Zaynersbitch



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, i know is short but it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows how to deal with Liam on rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Zayn was used to Liam's behavior on a rainy day, most of the time Liam would wake up a early and spend some time sulking and pouting

"Babe come back to bed" grunts "it's 7am"

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that is raining and i wanted to go out" he sighs

"Jaan, come here" Zayn makes grabby hands at him "it's my day off from the library, let's just lay here for a while"

With a sigh Liam leans on top of Zayn and kisses his nose and Zayn hums woth happiness

"Do you want me to cook us some breakfast?" Zayn offers with a smile

"No thanks" liam snorts "you'll burn everything"

Zayn squaks and laughs "i was gonna offer you some cereal and tea or maybe yesterdays pizza"

"No i just wanna do something to forget it's raining" Liam pouts

"Come here" Zayn whispers and pulls Liam close and kisses his nose "let me kiss that pout away"

He places his lips softly against Liam's and waits for his boyfriend to melt into the kiss, their lips move softly against each other, they kiss until Liam sighs happily against his mouth and they no longer taste like morning, their lips are red and shiny from the kiss

"Feeling better Jaan?" Zayn asks

"Mmhhm" Liam leans his head on his chest "love you"

"Me too, now let's get up and watch movies ok?" He kisses him one more time and pushes him off the bed

They spend the rest of the morning cuddle on the couch watching movies until Zayn starts to doze off

"Babe? Do you wanna go to bed?" Liam nudges him with his nose "i'll carry you"

Zayn doesn't answer so Liam takes it as a yes and pulls Zayn to his lap and stands up carrying him bride style and it jolts him

"Fuck Li you scared me" Zayn snuzzles his face on Liam's chest "i'm hungry"

"Oh come on" Liam laughs "i'm gonna drop you"

"Don't you dare Liam" Zayn grunts "let's order pizza and cuddle some more please"

"Ughh ok babe" Liam walks back to the couch and places Zayn and takes the phone and orders some pizza 

At 7 after a large amount of pizza and 5 movies later they are kissing, Liam grabs Zayn's hips and places him on his lap and bites his lip, Zayn places his hands on Liam's hair and smiles against his lips

"I think we should spend more rainy days like this babe" Liam whispers

"I would love that Jaan"

Zayn kisses him again and hugs him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first drabble I hope you enjoy it ✌️


End file.
